Sprinkles and Jack, the Psychotic Vigilantes
"Sprinkles and Jack, the Psychotic Vigilantes" was a comic book series during the Initial Era. Only one issue was produced. It was a collaborative effort, with Matt Forrestall and Mike Longo working together on the story and the art. It continued storylines that began in each of their respective titles ("Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1 and "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose"). The artwork was divided by the characters. Mike drew Sprinkles, Matt drew Jack, etc for each character. Issues Issue #1 (Nov 1992) Issue 1 (the only issue produced in this series) continued the storylines laid out in "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1 Numbers 4-6, where Sprinkles and Jack were abducted and thrown into Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit, where they encountered Captain Nutso and Spunky, and in "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Numbers 3-4, where Ex-Officer Smith appeared, hinting about Sprinkles's background, and the Newer Fantastic 5 formed. It is titled "Vengeance is Mine..." In the cell, Jack is slowly recovering from being tazed in the battle with Nutso and Spunky. Jack discovers the time bomb that Nutso had planted, and wakes Sprinkles up. They run out of their cell and encounter Dr. N. Sane, Bob, Ex-Officer Smith, That Bike Dude, and Wolverspleen (The Newer Fantastic 5). Bob is holding a toothbrush, Smith a gun, and Wolverspleen is displaying his claws one of which is a fork. Wolverspleen attacks first, and Sprinkles blasts him with a huge gun that takes his head clear off. That Bike Dude wraps Jack up in his "mystical piece of twine" but before his Glowing Skull can be used, Jack headbutts him. All during this battle, the timer on the bomb is ticking down. Bob punches Sprinkles, sending him into Jack, knocking them both over. N. Sane orders Smith to shoot Sprinkles and Jack. Smith hesitates and then shoots Bob in the leg and hits N. Sane with his gun. Sprinkles asks Smith why the change of heart, but before he can answer, Jack reminds them of the bomb (which is now at 0:01 and still ticking). Their path of escape is blocked by two of N. Sane's guards, which are mauled by the heroes (Sprinkles rips the lung out of one and Jack tears the jaw off of the other). The trio escape and the bomb goes off, blowing up a good portion of the institution. Once safe, Smith and Sprinkles tell the story. They used to be partners in the Quadropolis police force. They were exceptional cops (Sprinkles is shown arresting Buckethead - his first appearance). Then one day when they were about to be promoted, Martin Sprinkles transformed into the moose. Smith ran scared, telling the other cops what he had seen. They all thought he was crazy and threw him off the force. That's why Smith was angry with Sprinkles to begin with. But now his plan is to capture Captain Nutso and Spunky and be reinstated as a police officer. Sprinkles and Jack pledge there support to catch the criminals. The story ends with Nutso and Spunky, enjoying the criminal life. Several newspapers are covering the story, including "the Daily Gonad", "Quadropolis Times", and "the Daily Paper". Spunky is again picking his nose, and "reading" a magazine called "Naked Crazy Women". The last page of the comic features an offer from Matt Forrestall for readers of this comic (which was supposed to be distributed at the local comic book store) to send comments and to request copies of the earlier comic books. Category:Comic title